What You Like
by WincestSounds
Summary: Chapter 3 now up! Rated for future Chapters, DH Yaoi. Year 6. Draco has been moved to Gryffindor house, what affects will this have on Harry?
1. Much Of A Surprise

What You Like

* * *

Chapter 1 - Much Of A Surprise

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Back for yet another Harry Potter fanfic!

Welcome in and grab a cup of yaoi, have fun. Sit down and enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

WhatYouLikeWhatYouLikeWhatYouLikeWhatYouLikeWhatYouLikeWhatYouLikeWhatYouLike

* * *

"Ron, Harry! You two have got to see this!"

The two boys looked up quickly as Hermione ran to them, she looked exausted and her hair was a mess.

"What is it 'Mione?" Ron said standing up and following after her, Harry behind him as they walked down the hallway and through one corridor, into another; stopping dead in their tracks as they stared at the one; the only; Draco Malfoy.

Who was dressed in robes of the Gryffindor colors, his soft blond hair was cut short and down, hands in his pockets and eyes pointed sharply in the direction of Marcus Flint who was shouting at the top of his lungs, just like every other Slytherin on the Hogwart Express.

Draco slowly put a finger in his ear to blur out the sounds, turning to Ron, Harry and Hermione, "Hello, nice to see you three, I think we need to ditch this lot."

Ron slowly nodded in awe and watched as Draco passed by them and walked into the other corridor, he looked back at the others and they all decided to follow after him.

* * *

When they reached their compartment, Draco was sitting in one of the seats by the window. His head sat boringly in one hand and his eyes were looking straight out of the window.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?"

Draco flinched in surprise and looked up slowly to Ron, after a moment of waiting he finally said something, "I had Dumbledore have me re-sorted, he completely understood."

Harry watched him with a judging expression, he couldn't help but be suspicious of Malfoy, "So you got sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

Hermione watched the Slytherin-turned-Gryffindor for a moment before leaving to find another compartment.

Draco looked confused for a second as Ron also turned and fled.

Harry still stood, not knowing whether to believe the blond or not, he took off his glasses and cleaned them, when he put them back on Draco had turned and was staring at him.

"Hi." Harry said uncertainly and sat down across from Malfoy as the train started up.

Draco watched Harry and turned back to the window, "What do you want?"

"I don't know..." Harry stared at the blond dumbfoundedly, "Why did you change?"

"Millions of reasons, first of all, though, Father's in Azkaban, I can do as I please, and I want to be a Gryffindor."

Harry still watched him, "I thought you hated Gryffindors."

Draco stared at Harry, "Not really, no. I don't hate them. I was just pulling off that act because my father was around."

"What's wrong with your father? I don't understand."

"I can't do anything I want to with father around." Draco ran a hand through his hair as he cast his eyes away from Harry, "He bloody well controlled me."

Harry nodded slowly in understanding, "So, what do you plan on doing this year?" He asked with a light hint of curiousity in his voice.

Draco turned back to Harry, slightly confused, "I um... Well, I want to just pass... but, I guess there are some Gryffindors out there who'll have a problem with me joining their house."

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, I hope you had fun!

Please continue reading and come back again, please review!

KaKaVegeGurl


	2. A Spot Of Trouble

What You Like

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Spot Of Trouble

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Chapter Two has been waiting to come out for a while!

If there's another fanfic that you're waiting for, chances are it's already posted up on my website, so go there and check them out! Now please, sit back and get comfortable! Have a nice, steaming cup of yaoi! And enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

WhatYouLikeWhatYouLikeWhatYouLikeWhatYouLikeWhatYouLikeWhatYouLikeWhatYouLike

* * *

Settling Draco into Gryffindor proved to be one of the most difficult tasks in Professor McGonagall's life. There were many Gryffindors who were appalled to have an ex-Slytherin in their house.

Some thought that he hadn't changed at all, and was just trying to get some inside information, something to hand over to the Slytherins for good use. Others thought that he only got switched so that he had a better chance at trying and kill off Harry.

As for the Slytherins, who were no happier than anyone else, they felt just as betrayed, and were enraged at the fact that Draco would even think to do such a thing. All Slytherins were built on trust, they were their real friends. Who could blame them for hating him so much now? Draco was the first Slytherin to ever switch sides.

Hell, he was the first student ever to switch houses in the entire history of the school, it was completely unheard of. And something that, some had thought, wasn't allowed.

No one really knew what to think of it, and some were surprised that Professor Dumbledore would even allow such a thing.

The sad thing was that in all of Draco's year, there were only two people who weren't so mean, or loathing, to him.

And those two were Harry and Neville. Everyone else hated him more than they had when he **was **in Slytherin; especially Ron.

* * *

"I really don't blame them," Draco drawled, laying his hands in his lap, even though he was a Gryffindor he still acted with complete greatness and respect, "I honestly expected a lot more though. They're taking it a lot easier than I had in mind."

Harry frowned and looked down at the ex-Slytherin's hands, "I suppose, I don't really know how I expected them to act." He sat beside Draco in the Gryffindor common room, alone in the corner, on a nice plush couch; while a few others glared at them.

Draco raised his eyebrows to Harry, "Well, what about you, Potter? Everyone's going to hate you because you're talking to me. You're risking a lot," He pointed out, "And besides... I thought you hated me, you have no reason to be so... Lenient."

"Well, I'm use to that anyway, all of the hating and such, people talking behind my back, watching my every move, criticizing it, I had it a lot in the fourth and fifth years, so I'm quite a pro at being ignored. But other than that... I guess don't really have a reason, I suppose you're right there. But then again, you're trying to change, and I guess I respect that. It's a shear act of bravery. Changing sides, bravery that can only come from a true Gryffindor," Harry said hesitantly, he really had wondered why he had given Draco the chance in the first place, but he stood by what he said, Draco had acted only as a Gryffindor would, truly an act of bravery.

"I suppose," Draco said with a shrug, his deep grey eyes staring into the warm fireplace, "I wonder if my father knows yet. You know... I'm quite surprised you aren't angry at me. Or still holding a grudge, I really don't deserve the kindness."

Harry shook his head, he was far from thinking that Draco didn't deserve some form of kindness after all he had given up to join the good side, "I can't help but disagree, Malfoy. I think everyone deserves a chance. And also, you said your father made you act that way. It wasn't your fault what happened."

Draco smiled softly, he couldn't help but agree, "You're much too kind, Potter. Thank you for it all, you are right... It wasn't really my fault at all."

* * *

"Hello **Malfoy**," Cooed Zabini as he stepped out of the Great Hall, "Gotten any Gryffindors yet?"

"Shut it up, Zabini," Draco barked, he had been on his way back to the Common Room with Harry before their conversation had been rudely interrupted, "That hole in your face I mean."

"Why should I?" Blaise asked, his dark features molding into a perfect scowl.

Draco glared at him just as darkly, the look of his old Slytherin self coming back in his expressions, "You better shut it or I'll-"

"What?" Zabini said boldly, setting his bag on the floor, stepping towards the blond and Harry, "Tell your father? How, I ask, will you tell him about you joining those little lions? Have you already? He must be so upset, sitting there at home, then again, maybe he's on his way right now."

Harry stepped in front of Draco, trying to hold the Jr. Gryffindor back from his charge, "It's better to be an 'Auror-wannabe' than a 'Death Eater-in-training'."

Blaise frowned and sneered at him, "You don't know what you're talking about, Potter."

"I understand so much better than you think you know, Zabini." Harry said, backing his new friend up, "Just leave us alone and be on your way before I make you regret it."

"Bold words from a blind boy," Blaise said, hand in his pocket gripped tightly around his wand.

Harry bit his bottom lip, balling up his fist, "I mean it, Zabini, take your Death Eater buddies and get killed elsewhere."

"Oh put a sock in it, Potty Boy," Shrieked Pansy Parkinson from her spot between Crabbe and Goyle.

"How about you, Parkinson," Draco interrupted, glaring her down, "Maybe then those filthy blokes in America can sleep in peace."

Pansy flared p and glared murder at the blond ambition, "Whatever, Albino Boy."

"You did **not **just say that, harpy breath," Draco started at her just as a few other Slytherins emerged from the Great Hall.

"What's going on?" Theodore asked walking up to the growing crowd, "Oh, Malfoy."

Draco turned to glare at him, "Nott."

Theodore Nott stood amongst a few others, "Trying to start a fight, Malfoy. That's not so wise. Our numbers are much higher than your's."

Harry reached into his robes and whipped out his wand, just before a few others did as well, Draco being one of them, "In case you didn't notice, Nott, you're starting fight that is completely not in you favor."

Pansy was the first to utter a curse, "Tatray Persona!"

"Densaugeo!" Nott shouted.

Draco ducked to miss Theodore's blast but was hit hard by Pansy's curse.

Blaise pointed his wand at Tracey Davis, "Protago!"

Daphne aimed at Harry and shouted, "Relashio!"

Draco gasped and fell to his knees as the shot hit him. He had at first lost his breath and was now coughing up blood.

Harry blocked Greengrass' spell and aimed his wand at Pansy Parkinson, "Silencio!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted and seven wands flew into the air, "Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus Totalus!" He ran to Draco, wiping the blood away that was pouring from the blond's nose as two Slytherins, Millicent and Crabbe, fell to the floor unmoving.

While he was turned, Zabini had rushed over, grabbing the nearest wand.

Harry turned out of shock, "Petrificus Totalus!" He missed Zabini and hit Harper, "Aguamenti!" Water spurted from his wand, hitting Blaise and pushing him off his feet.

"Confundus!" He pointed his wand in Pansy's direction and the spell hit her hard.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Blaise bellowed and pointed his wand at Harry, who froze on the spot, shocked and unmoving.

"Freezilius Bodius!"

Tracey rushed over to help after Draco was hit by his spell. Together they moved Harry and pushed him away from Draco.

"Now it's time for some payback, Malfoy." Nott said, grabbing his wand.

* * *

WhatYouLikeWhatYouLikeWhatYouLikeWhatYouLikeWhatYouLikeWhatYouLikeWhatYouLike

* * *

Tatray Persona - A spell that causes increasing kinds of pains on the person that is hit. It makes different things happen to different people. For Draco it took his breath away, caused him to spurt up blood, and his nose began to bleed as well.

Freezilius Bodius - A spell that freezes a person on the spot, they still can hear and see everything going on around them, but they can't do anything to stop what's going on.

KaKaVegeGurl has no clue if these have ever been created before, she has looked up all the Harry Potter spells and thus found nothing, thank you.

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Another chapter done and gone with! Please wait for more, and also review! I'd love to hear from you!

KaKaVegeGurl


	3. Truthful Spurts

**What You Like**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

After over a year's werth of wait I've finally written this Chapter!

Everyone, I apologize fer all of my WAY late updates, it honestly will NOT happen again.

So with that all said and over with, I want you all to come in, sit down, and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi! Enjoy everyone!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

'...' Thoughts.

* * *

**Review Response:**

To Plotbunnybrat: "Oh believe me, I will. Cuz I'm all cool like that. XD Thank you so much fer the review!"

_The previous review was signed anonymously, any actually signed reviews were replied to using the feature. Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Truthful Spurts**

* * *

Draco waited patiently as Madam Pomfrey studied the back of his throat.

"And you're positive that he didn't put a silencing spell on him?"

Harry nodded to her impatiently, "I'm sure. Whatever it was, he's been refusing to say anything at all. And he won't say why."

The nurse turned back to Draco and sighed, she walked over to a cabinet and began searching through it, "Well is there anything wrong with your speech?"

The ex-Slytherin shook his head slowly, jaw tightening to stay closed.

Madam Pomfrey turned back to them with a bottle in her hands, "What, exactly, was it Mr. Zabini said to him before he left?"

"'Fale Honesto'." Harry said looking concerned as he watched her, "Do you know what it does?"

The nurse looked from Harry to Draco, "Yes, of course I know what it does," She said through pursed lips, "And it won't be anything good for Mister Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak finally, "It's an honesty curse, I'm screwed over for life."

Harry looked at him finally and smiled, "You said something. So what does this curse do?"

The ex-Slytherin looked down at his hands with a frown, "It makes me say the truth, in every situation, at any time. It's a nasty curse, especially for people with big secrets. It also makes the one who has it on them speak their mind out loud from time to time."

"So is there a cure?"

"There is, of course," Said Madam Pomfrey, making her way back over to them, "But it's extremely complicated, and it'll take four years for us to make."

Harry's eyes widened as he stared at her in disbelief, "You're joking right?"

"She's not, it's the truth. But there's even more worse news, besides for the fact that none is currently made and waiting for use."

The raven-haired boy frowned at Draco, "What else is worse?"

Madam Pomfrey handed the blond Gryffindor the bottle she had picked from the cabinet and said: "Take this before you go to bed at night and come back in the morning for more," before making her way into her office.

"Well," Draco smiled weakly at Harry, "Not only does it take four years to make but there's only a nine percent chance that it will succeed completely."

Harry got up and walked over to the side wall and hit it, "That's not good news."

"Tell that to me, Potter, I'm the one with the curse."

"Wait," Harry turned back to him and stared a bit boldly at the blond, "How do you know that it's completely in effect?"

Draco raised a brow at him, "Believe me, I know it."

"Alright, well what's one of your worst habits you have?" Harry asked him hesitantly.

The blond sat for a moment before turning back and glaring darkly at him, "That would be talking out loud to myself." He managed through gritted teeth.

Harry smiled widely and sat back down in his chair beside the bed, "Okay so it is, you're screwed."

"They're probably expecting me to spill some big secret that they can use against me." Draco said in thought.

"Well what's your deepest secret?" The Golden Boy asked without thinking.

Draco's eyes widened before he slammed a hand over his mouth and glared at Harry even more, he turned away and sighed, "... My weakness."

Harry nodded slowly, "So what's your-"

"Shh, do you honestly want to ask that?" Draco shouted at him before the other Gryffindor could ask his question.

"Of course I do," Harry smiled a bit, "I'm not going to tell anyone."

The Blond sighed and looked down.

"So what's your weakness?"

Draco glared at him, baring teeth as he tried to keep his jaw closed, "M-My we-weakness is... I-sssss... You."

Harry raised a brow at his answer and then grinned, "Oh I see. I'm the only one that can get under your skin. I'm the only one that can piss you off-"

"You're an asshole." Draco said standing up, "Honestly Potter, get over yourself."

Harry grinned wider and got up as well, "Blame it on yourself, you're the one that answered my question."

"You knew I had to." The Blond grabbed his robes and pulled them on, slipping the bottle Madam Pomfrey had handed him into his side pocket.

"Relax, relax," Harry said and patted his back, "I just wanted to know, I'm not going to tell anyone or anything. Your secrets safe with me."

Draco looked back at him and sighed, "You mean, that is until someone else asks me, of course?"

Green eyes widened in response before Harry looked down at the stone floor below them, "I guess I didn't think of that. I don't understand, how can anyone possibly be powerful enough to perform this kind of spell?"

"You catch on quickly, well a lot more late then I expected." Draco looked at him softly, "It takes a long time to develop the ability to cast such a spell successfully. It would take years of training just to not scorch something on me. And it just so happens that Zabini got it perfect. Which means not only has he been practicing, but there's most likely someone else behind the scenes. Someone who knows the Dark Arts all too well."

"Like Voldemort?" Harry asked in interest, watching the ex-Slytherin grimace.

Draco nodded slowly, "I think that's exactly who's behind it, either him or my father. Which worries me even more because that means that-"

"They've been in contact." Harry said before him, "Perfect, either your ponce of a father knows that you're with us or that Voldemort is in contact with people here at Hogwarts."

"Yes." Draco nodded again and shifted feet, "I don't want to put you in danger Potter. And right now I'm probably not the safest of people for you to be around."

Harry smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders, "I don't care, I'm not leaving you like this, you'll have to deal with me."

* * *

**Spells:**

Fale Honesto - Speak Honest. Spell used to make a person say the truth in whatever situation, can be hazardous to secret keepers, and people that have dark secrets. Also makes the person have a tendency to spurt whatever he/she is thinking sometimes. (The cure for the spell takes 4 years to make, and even then there is a 9 chance that it will succeed in curing the person of the spell completely.)

_KaKaVegeGurl has no clue if this has ever been created before, she has looked up all the Harry Potter spells and thus found nothing befitting, thank you._

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

I promise that the next chapter will not take so long to come out! Thank you all fer reading the fic. I hope that you enjoyed it!

Please review or something, more reviews, quicker updates.

KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
